Encounter
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: For #WFCAngst2019FNI Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa pertemuan kita adalah titik terang dalam hidupku, ternyata semakin berjalannya waktu, aku semakin menyesal telah mengenal dirimu. hope you like it


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Haruta Uzunaru

Pairing : SasuHina Slight SasuSaku

Warning : AU, Typo, Ooc (diusahakan tidak ada), dan segala jenis kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

#WFCAngst2019-FNI

Dont like dont read

"Sasuke Uchiha, namamu?"

"Eh?!" Aku menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Namamu siapa?"

"I... iya namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Aku tersadar ketika melihat dia mengulurkan satu tangannya padaku. Perlahan namun pasti aku menerima uluran tangan itu lalu menarik sudut bibirku perlahan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis padanya.

"Hn kau tak apa?" Setelah mengangkat tubuhku naik, dia memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah hingga membuat aku gelagapan. Wajahku memerah seperti tomat suhu tubuhku langsung meningkat layaknya orang yang sedang terkena sakit demam.

"Hei wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" Aku terkejut ketika dia mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya ke wajahku.

 _Plak_

Dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya dan memberi jarak pada kami, jika hal ini terus berlanjut aku yakin aku akan segera kehilangan kesadaran.

"A... aku tidak apa-apa." Aku akhirnya menjawab, pandanganku kuarahkan ke bawah menatap lantai gedung yang kosong. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya sekarang.

"Kakimu terluka, tunggulah di sini aku akan pergi mengambil kotak p3k di bawah."

Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa ekspresi dan sikapnya berbanding terbalik? Lihat saja daritadi dia berbaik hati menolongku yang hampir terjun dari atap lantai lima gedung ini, dia juga berbaik hati ingin mengobati kakiku yang berdarah karena kejadian tadi. Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu datar seolah tanpa ekspresi?

Tapi aku bisa menilai kalau dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah meregang nyawa sekarang. Aku menunduk lalu memaksakan senyumku. Andai dia tahu tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk mengakhiri hidupku dia pasti tidak akan menolongku.

"Maaf membiarkanmu sendiri di sini, ayo pegang tanganku kita duduk dulu agar kakimu dapat diobati."

Tidak lama kemudian dia datang lalu memapahku ke sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di atap itu. Aku tidak berkata apapun hanya mengikutinya. Dia juga tidak banyak bicara hanya tangannya yang mulai bergerak dengan cekatan mengobati luka di kakiku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya memperhatikan rambut hitamnya yang berdiri tegak tertiup angin. Pandanganku turun ke wajahnya mulai dari manik hitamnya yang tajam turun ke hidung mancungnya lalu berakhir di bibirnya yang tipis.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti waktu tengah berhenti sekarang. Jantungku kembali berdebar dengan kencang membuat wajahku kembali memerah. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kami bahkan baru saja bertemu karena insiden tadi, tapi jantungku malah berdegup seperti ini.

"Hn?!"

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ketika Sasuke _pemuda itu_ mengangkat wajahnya menatapku. "Jangan terlalu kaku denganku, kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?" Aku langsung berbalik menatapnya ketika dia bertanya seperti itu. Jadi dia tahu bahwa aku tadi berniat untuk bunuh diri?!

Mata kami bertemu, pandangannya terasa menusuk sampai ke jantungku. Selama dua puluh tahun aku hidup di dunia, baru kali ini aku melihat pandangan seperti itu.

"Maaf." Aku akhirnya berbalik dan memutuskan kontak mata antara kami.

"Aku penasaran hal seperti apa yang membuatmu ingin mengakhiri hidup seperti tadi. Mau mendengar sebuah cerita?"

"Boleh." Aku berbalik menatapnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Sekarang aku merasa malu karena telah melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi. Apalagi sampai harus dilihat oleh pemuda tampan sepertinya.

"Aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita selama beberapa tahun dan hubungan itu berakhir karena dia berselingkuh. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, dia juga menyebarkan berita buruk bahwa aku adalah orang sakit jiwa yang selalu menyakitinya. Aku hanya diam dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau tahu saat itu aku juga berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku sepertimu."

Sasuke menceritakan padaku kisahnya dan tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. "Ini tidak sesedih itu, buktinya sampai sekarang aku bertahan, kuharap kau juga sama sepertiku." Dia menghapus air mata di pipiku dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kami bertemu dia tersenyum padaku.

Bukannya berhenti, air mataku semakin mengalir dengan deras. Hari ini mungkin aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, tapi aku bersyukur karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya karena tindakan bodohku itu. Awalnya aku memang bahagia, namun semakin berjalannya hari aku menyesali pertemuan ini.

* * *

Semejak hari itu, kami sering bertemu hingga kini hubungan kami semakin dekat. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke adalah orang yang baik meski selalu terlihat dingin di luar. Dia selalu menceritakan padaku masa lalunya yang kelam, meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah menceritakan padanya alasanku melakukan tindakan untuk mengakhiri hidupku waktu itu.

Entah sejak kapan aku merasa tertarik dengan sosoknya yang seperti itu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari padanya. Dia tampan dan hal itu membuatnya selalu didekati oleh banyak wanita. Bukan hanya aku orang yang berada di sampingnya dan menghiburnya.

Hal itu membuatku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia sudah biasa mendapat perhatian dari banyak wanita dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak punya tempat di hatinya. Tapi kemudian dia memberiku kasih sayang layaknya seorang kekasih dengan syarat aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.

Jujur saja hal itu membuatku merasa special, aku merasa menemukan kenyamanan yang aku cari selama ini. Aku menikmatinya meski aku tahu semua itu semu. Toh dia berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak akan serius dengan orang lain karena masih trauma dengan kejadian lama yang menimpanya. Sekarang aku mengutuki diriku yang membuka hati dan percaya pada semua ucapan manisnya.

* * *

"Dia Sakura Haruno calon istriku."

"Apa?" Aku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya. Gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di depanku ini adalah calon istrinya?

"A... aku Hyuuga Hinata." Aku akhirnya menjabat tangan gadis itu sambil memaksakan senyuman di bibirku. Apa ini, bukankah Sasuke pernah bilang kalau dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang dulu karena trauma? Lalu kenapa dia malah ingin menikah dengan gadis ini?

Aku terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Saat itulah aku menyadari kebodohanku selama ini. Ini bukan kali pertama aku dibohongi oleh makhuk yang bernama laki-laki. Selalu saja seperti ini, di saat aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk seseorang pasti dia akan menghianatiku pada akhirnya.

Dan kini aku berada di sini, tempat yang sama saat kami bertemu beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah hanya langit yang tampak cerah sore ini, seakan menertawakan diriku yang kini terpuruk.

Sebenarnya alasanku ingin mengakhiri hidupku beberapa bulan lalu adalah karena aku selalu dikhianati oleh orang yang kusayang. Kupikir pertemuan dengan Sasuke adalah titik terang untuk hidupku, tapi ternyata takdir hanya ingin mempermainkanku lagi. Aku tersenyum miris melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berjalan bersama di bawah gedung ini.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun."

Brak

Mungkin tindakanku ini adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh menurut kalian, tapi kurasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk diriku. Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa melupakan semuanya dan tidak akan merasakan sakit yang sama lagi.

Aku dapat melihat mata kelam Sasuke yang tampak terkejut melihat kondisiku yang jatuh tepat di depan keduanya. Ahh dia ternyata bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu juga. Seluruh tubuhku perlahan mulai mati rasa. Aku dapat merasakan darahku yang mengalir memenuhi wajahku.

Sakura berteriak histeris melihat kondisiku, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan ke depan lalu menyentuh wajahku. Perlahan namun pasti aku menarik sudut bibirku, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis padanya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar gedung mulai mengerumuniku.

Napasku sesak, pandanganku mulai kabur, kurasa inilah akhirnya.

Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kalian berikan padaku. Selamat tinggal.

END

Halooo ada yang kangen sama Authorrr, huah kelar juga ini ff Angst pertama Author semoga feelnya terasa dan tidak mengecewakan jangan lupa kunjungin Wattpadku yah "Eugene Eurus"

See You ~


End file.
